Eternity's Endless Discoveries
by FantasyFanForever
Summary: This story is based after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens must try to get Renesmee to blend in..a plethora of problems result from this. Decisions will be made that will affect their lives, along with the lives of others..
1. Chapter 1: Alice's Idea

Hey, I hope you like my story! I really adore Twilight and I used that to my advantage, heehee. :D Please read and review! I will love any form of criticism possible! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight at all, just the plot idea.

* * *

My fingers thrummed the counter top impatiently. How could humans stand this? Just giving up their children to strangers without a pause? What if Nessie didn't behave herself around the other human children? What if Nessie didn't like kindergarten? What if-

Edward placed his right hand upon mine to silence my fingers.

I gazed up at his face, a frown forming on my forehead. He chuckled and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Bella, love, everything will be fine. You know how crucial it is for Renesmee to gain some experience interacting with human children. She will learn how someone her age is supposed to act-"

"I like the way she acts _now_," I admitted, ducking my head. I voiced aloud the last question I was about to ask myself: What if she changes from the experience? I love the way _she_ is, the way _she_ wants to be..

Edward chuckled again. He placed both of his hands against my face, lifting it so that he could lock his gaze with mine. I could smell his sweet honey-lilac-sun scent grow stronger as he bent closer to me. I closed my eyes and smiled, inhaling slowly.

When I opened them, he was smiling that crooked smile that made my heart beat crazily - well, when my heart _could_ beat, that is.

"So, you aren't concerned with her safety, but of how she might change from being away from you?"

I scowled at him. "Not from being away from _me_, but from having to learn to behave differently than she does. She is probably confused about all of this, anyway..I mean, we're basically telling our daughter that the way she is isn't right, that she has to change to fit in, that-"

"Bella." It was Edward's turn to frown. He paused, considering.

"Renesmee understands what needs to be done. She knows how to act around Charlie, around humans..she also understands that what she _is_ is someone special, someone who has loving parents who will stop at nothing to protect her."

My anxiety hadn't diminished. Edward sighed...then a breathtaking smile lit up his angel's face as a new thought occurred to him.

He let go of my face and walked away at a brisk pace, heading swiftly up the grand staircase to Alice and Jasper's room.

Alice, of course, saw his intentions and was waiting at her doorway, leaning against the wooden frame. He whispered something inaudible to her, and she nodded swiftly. Jasper had appeared at her side, and she preceded to tug him along with her down the stairs to me.

Jasper stood a few feet away, his face speculative. Processing my mood.

Alice danced lithely to my side, putting her arm around my waist.

"Don't worry about Nessie, Bella. She'll be perfectly fine. I don't need to see her future to know that. Of course, I wouldn't be able to see it anyway.." She frowned, upset about that fact. I would have laughed at her expression, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh. Alice hugged me tightly, while I glared daggers at Edward as he descended the staircase at a rather slow and deliberate pace..because I finally figured out why Edward had wanted Alice to come down to comfort me.

"Your dead" I mouthed at him, and Edward and Jasper chuckled.

I knew what was coming, so I braced myself for the onslaught.

"I know what will cheer you up! Shopping!" Alice chirped, bouncing up and down. "A girl's favorite sport, so I've been told. It'll take your mind off of Renesmee for a while."

I grumbled. That's the thing about Alice. She didn't need much to get her excited about something, especially when that something involved _shopping_. I cringed internally at the dreaded word.

Edward knew what Alice would propose we do, so he must have known how I wouldn't want to upset her by saying no and that I wouldn't be able to find a way around her request.

Stupid mind reading!

* * *

I know, I know..it's really short. Sorry bout that. It gets better, I swear! Feel free to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie's Demand

Alice released her hold on me and took a step back, examining my face for my reaction. I gave her my most reassuring smile, hoping she bought it. Whether she bought it or not, she smiled back.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you wanna go or not. You are now my shopping buddy!" Suddenly she was gone, dashing back into her room to grab her purse, which was probably filled with more money than I would want her to take. I wanted to groan, but I had to convince Alice that shopping was just what I needed, so I kept a smile firmly plastered on my face as she passed me.

She quickly took hold of my left arm and started tugging me gently.

"Come on, Bella. We need to go to your cottage for a minute."

As soon as I knew that Alice was distracted, I stuck my tongue out at Edward.

Of course, trying to hide your intentions from Alice wasn't the smartest idea I ever had.

"Oh, don't blame Edward. I was planning on taking you shopping anyway. He knew what I wanted, so he gave it to me..not as if he really had a choice. He knows he could never stop me from getting what I want-" I let Alice babble on, unsuccessful in trying to keep Renesmee out of my thoughts. Alice must have sensed my distress, because she ran faster, tugging me all the way.

Her urgency _did_ help with distracting me.

"Alice? Why do we need to go to my cottage, anyway? Is there something you want me to give you?"

She laughed, her singsong voice pleasant in my ears. I had truly missed that sound when she and Jasper had "left" us.

Now that she was back for good, I tried to spend a lot of time with her, please her in every way I could. Because of her, we all survived the Volturi's advance a few months ago.

"Yes, there IS something I want you to do for me. You are in urgent need of professional help with your lack of fashion sense. You are _not_ going anywhere with me without looking your best." She smiled complacently.

I couldn't hide the look of fear that crossed my face for a brief instant. I chanced a peak at her reaction. Her smile only got wider.

She appraised my attire and tsk tsked her disapproval. "I mean, look at the way your dressed, for heaven's sake! Faded demin jeans and a white blouse. Haven't I taught you anything?"

We made it to the cottage and slowed to a walk. I glanced at her own attire - a turtleneck sweater dress with short sleeves, beige in color, which hung down to just above her knees. It showed off her curves and made her black, spiky hair stand out against the light colors of her dress and skin. I laughed at the broad difference in our style choices.

"Of course," I answered, grinning. "You taught me that you really are a terrible little monster when you want to be."

Her answering smile was dazzling, but I only saw it for an instant before she promptly shoved me through the door.

We went straight to the closet, in which she expertly sifted through the endless garment bags hanging on the row in the middle of the room.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed, snatching one of the bags off of the rack and tugging down the zipper in one fluid motion.

I whimpered softly to myself.

She held up a deep blue, long sleeved off the shoulders dress which was covered in small diamonds that glittered when Alice shook it slightly. The sleeves were made of a see-through blue material that was cut open on the right sides.

I saw that smug smile cross Alice's face..that look that showed me her obvious pleasure in having me to use as her dress up doll for the day.

Great. Just great. This afternoon just couldn't get any worse...but of course, since my "magnet for trouble" luck didn't work that way, I was dead wrong.

TWO HOURS EARLIER

"What? Oh, well, of _course _we will be putting her through school, Charlie. Edward and I-"

_"You _do_ know that registration for Forks Elementary is today, __right?"_ Charlie questioned, his voice rising.

I blanched. Edward had been absentmindedly twirling a strand of Renesmee's hair while she sat content in his lap, nodding off to sleep. He was sitting on the sofa, close to where I stood leaning against the wall, but when he heard Charlie's statement and took in my expression, he stood suddenly, being careful not to jostle Nessie in his arms as he shifted her to one arm. He was suddenly there in front of me. He held out his hand for the cell phone, which I gave to him willingly.

It was too bad that Alice was busy shopping with Rosalie without taking a phone, or maybe she could have seen what Charlie was planning and warn us ahead of time.

"Charlie, hello. This is Edward. I'm sorry we did not realize it sooner-"

_"But you _are_ going to register her, aren't you?" _Charlie demanded gruffly.

Edward glanced at me. He must have seen the terror on my face, for he answered suddenly, "Well, Charlie, we actually were discussing having her homeschooled-"

"_HOMESCHOOLED! Why? Do you think that Forks Elementary is __not _good_ enough for her!"_

I heard Emmett's obnoxious laughter behind me at Charlie's rant.

He must have gotten back from his hunting trip with Carlisle and Esme.

"Ugh!" I growled, planning to snatch the phone away from Edward and talk some sense into Charlie, but Edward held up a hand, cautioning me to wait.

"No, of course not, Charlie. We were just discussing her education, actually, right when you called. Do you mind calling back in a few minutes? Thanks."

With that, Edward shut the phone, a smirk on his face.

"He is probably gonna hate you for that." I came over and gently took the sleeping Renesmee from Edwards arms. I needed to hold her to help me think of what we should do.

"Without a doubt," he agreed, sounding smug. He wrapped his arms around me, leading me to the sofa. We sat, watching Renesmee's sleeping form. Her eyelids fluttered and she stirred slightly, snuggling closer to me.

Kindergarten? What kind of a crazy idea is that? I'd have to think of a way to let Charlie realize that we were adamant in our decision.

Edward nodded, seemingly to himself, and muttered, "I know." It broke me from my musings and my gaze flashed to the door in time to see Carlisle and Esme enter the room. I greeted them with a halfhearted smile.

Carlisle was deep in thought about something, and I watched as he frowned when he heard Edward's answer.

"What did I miss?" I looked over at Edward, eyebrows lifted.

Edward smiled, tightening his arms around me as he shifted me onto his lap.

"Carlisle mentioned how Charlie was most likely going to be difficult about our previous decision."

I groaned. Leave it to Charlie to suddenly become Grandpa of the Year and start to worry - too much - about Renesmee's future education. We were planning on homeschooling her; we knew that doing so would be the wisest decision, considering her growth spurt was far from over - she still had six and a half more years of growing left. She grew too fast for humans to be in a lot of contact with her daily. Charlie was already getting worried. I kept telling him that she was just going through a major growth spurt, but I was still worried about whether Charlie could handle the actual truth, or if we _should_ tell him in the first place..

I saw Edward's head snap up suddenly in Emmett's direction.

"Emmett.." Edward cautioned him. Edward shook his head slightly. I stared at Emmett, confused.

Emmett chortled at my expression. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come _on_, Bella." Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "Let's just put Renesmee through school. I mean, her skin doesn't glitter, she can stomach the human food, and her eyes are brown. Those are three huge advantages right there!"

I snarled, my upper lip lifting slightly to expose my teeth. How dare he make such a moronic comment! Emmett seemed unfazed by my reaction. Which ticked me off even more.

"Keep it up Emmett, and I'll show you how my strength becomes a huge advantage right NOW!" I cried, seething with fury. Edward's hands tightened around the upper part of my arms.

And then a sudden calm swept over me, and I remembered Jasper's presence in the room. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Stupid emotions. Being a newborn had its disadvantages. I began to concentrate on breathing evenly in and out.

I cast a sidelong glance at Jasper. He sat in the chair closest to where Edward and I were sitting. I smiled an apology, and he seemed to be trying hard to keep a grin off his face.

I took a steadying breath and continued. "Emmett, with her growth spurt as it is, she couldn't possibly stay in a classroom for an entire year unnoticed. They'll realize-"

"But her growth spurt _has_ reduced in appearance," Carlisle explained. "You cannot tell day to day now that the growth is still occurring. Of course, after a year, there would unequivocally be a considerable difference, but children go through growth spurts even at an age as young as Nessie's. I'm sure a year in kindergarten wouldn't really hurt."

I glanced at Esme, hoping that there would be someone among us who saw the obvious threat in this, besides me. She had her head slightly lowered, pondering over her husbands words.

She looked up at me and smiled tenderly. "I don't see any trouble in it, then. If she will go about undetected from human eyes as just another gorgeous young child, then I don't see any harm in letting her go through with it."

The hope I had been building left me and my shoulders slumped. Edward felt my reaction and chuckled, slowly moving his hands up and down the sides of my arms in a comforting gesture.

"She will be fine, love. Besides, she will gain some experience from this. She will be able to witness how normal human children her age act and be able to duplicate their behavior with ease."

I wanted to comment, but suddenly Jacob burst through the door, shaking his dripping wet hair as he stepped through the doorway.

Since the near death experience with the Volturi, Jacob had missed out on a lot of his schooling. He had recently returned and was busy finishing up his last year. So it must be three o' clock. That was the time he usually always appeared after school was over.

Renesmee stirred. She slowly blinked several times as her vision adjusted, then her beautiful brown eyes surveyed the room, stopping on Jacob.

"Jakey!" She cried, gracefully taking two bounds before leaping into his arms.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, catching her automatically. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck in an embrace. He hugged her back, sighing.

"Man, school was boring without ya, Nessie." She beamed, showing her adorable dimples.

She placed her left hand on his cheek. "Sure," Jacob shrugged. "But you should know that this time, I'm gonna catch the biggest game," he teased, setting her on the floor.

He then turned to head back outside with Nessie to hunt, but I intervened.

"Jacob, wait!" He paused and turned, flashing me a puzzled look.

"There's a certain problem that needs resolved, and I wanted you to have a say in the decision."

Jacob froze, gazing at each of our faces. He must not have seen any worry or alarm in them, because he softened his position.

That hope that left me a short while ago came crawling back. Surely Jacob would side with me, see the danger in this. "Charlie called. He wants Nessie to start Kindergarten," I blurted quickly.

"Dun, dun, dun," Emmett taunted.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

I glared at Emmett momentarily, then turned my attention back to Jacob.

He had frozen for a split second, then his eyebrows mashed together and his head lowered a fraction of an inch as he mulled over the information.

"Well," Jacob stated calmly, a note of finality in his voice. "I suppose she'll like it. Of course, she hasn't ever hung out with anyone her age, has she? Yeah, I think that's a pretty good idea."

"What!" I yelled, suddenly standing. My confidenced caved in, shattering into a million tiny pieces. "You aren't concerned with her safety at _all_? How can you all be so sure about this? What if something goes wrong? What if-"

The phone rang. It's boring, irritating tone filled the silence that it ensued.

Edward swiftly took the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"It is your call, love." He lifted my right hand and placed the phone in my palm.

I groaned, an internal battle raging inside my head causing all kinds of turmoil. I bit my lip, debating. On the one hand, Renesmee could use this chance to interact with children her age and gain some experience with studying their behavior. Plus Charlie would be off of our backs about it, and it would save me the trouble of getting into a huge argument with him. On the other, Renesmee would be homeschooled by teachers better suited for her needs, and she would be able to stay safe with me, with her family.

It took until the second ring for me to decide.

"Dad? Hey, it's me."

"So, Bells, have you decided what you're gonna do about Nessie?"

I sighed, too low for Charlie to hear. "Yes, we have. And we've decided that Renesmee should enroll in Kindergarten."

I heard Charlie's sigh of relief, and I ground my teeth together.

Emmett snickered at my reaction. I ignored him.

"That's great, Bells. I'm glad you saw reason. So, don't forget to register her tomorrow for school."

"I won't forget. Bye, dad."

"Bye, Bells."

I closed the cell phone and resisted the urge to grind it to dust.

I handed the phone back to Edward, a little miffed. Edward chuckled and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Momma."

I turned towards Renesmee's voice. She ran over to me, and I stretched out my arms at the same moment she jumped into them. She placed her tiny hand against my neck.

She replayed the way my face looked a moment ago, only from a different angle. The scene was layered with Nessie's concern and confusion. I sighed again.

I patted her back soothingly. "I'm just a little worried about you going to school, that's all."

Emmett barked a laugh. "A _little_," he scoffed. I growled menacingly. I only succeeded in making his smile wider.

"What is school?" Renesmee asked, her voice thick with curiosity. She looked at me, then at her father, then back at me.

"No, we can't come with you," Edward murmured. "Or Jacob," he added.

Renesmee's beautiful face transformed from confusion to disapproval. I laughed. She looked so adorable doing that.

"Nessie, sweetheart," Edward cajoled, lowering so that he could be eye to eye level with her. "We will be taking you somewhere completely new, somewhere where there will be a lot of children similar to your..age."

Nessie was listening intently. Suddenly, her face lit up and her eyes brightened.

Edward smiled reassuringly. "Yes, exactly. You will get to see how human children act..or rather, the human children who are four or five years old."

She smiled, and turned to glance at me, delight evident in her eyes.

I saw the way it pleased her to be doing this, so my answering smile was genuine.

If she was happy, then I would be happy for her. Maybe this idea wasn't so bad...

"Don't you _dare_ let her leave on her first day of school without letting me pick out her outfit," Alice threatened, dancing into the room. Acting as if she had heard the entire conversation.

Which, of course, she basically had.

Rosalie strode through the doorway then, her hands full of shopping bags. She kissed Renesmee on the forehead as she passed, and stood next to Emmett. She automatically dumped her load onto the floor.

Alice was similarly burdened, only with twice as many bags covering her arms.

"And look!" Alice squealed with delight. She expertly fished something out of one of the huge bags she held. She lifted a child's dress for Renesmee to examine. "I've got the perfect outfit picked out!"


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

After Edward and I had lectured Renesmee on what to expect and how to behave during class, we handed her over to Alice.

"Oh, Nessie," Alice gushed, marvelling over the way Renesmee looked decked out in the "perfect first day of school outfit", as Alice had phrased earlier.

She had on a sundress. It was mostly white, the top half brown. It was covered in chocolate colored circles. The bottom of the dress flared outward; Renesmee was amusing herself by turning her torso from side to side to make the fabric swish. Alice had found a pair of sandals that matched the same chocolate brown color the dress contained.

The same chocolate brown as her eyes. The dress made her pretty, big brown eyes stand out. I had to admit, the dress really _did_ seem like the perfect outfit for Nessie.

I was busy brushing Renesmee's beautiful curls when Alice scowled.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her, instantly on alert.

"Nessie won't take off that bracelet Jacob gave her!" Alice wailed, trying again to persuade Renesmee to give in and remove it.

I laughed in relief. "Nessie," Alice whined, "the bracelet doesn't match your pretty new dress at _all_."

Renesmee sighed, exasperated. She placed a hand on Alice's cheek. Renesmee's brows furrowed as she stubbornly disagreed.

Alice groaned, frustrated. "_Fine_, Nessie, fine. You can keep it on if you like it that much."

Nessie's answering smile was very smug.

We were sitting in the living room, I on the couch with Nessie in my lap. Alice was sitting to my left, attempting to smooth out a wrinkle in Nessie's dress.

"It's time to go," Edward announced, striding into the room. He was carrying Nessie's new backpack in one hand, his car keys in the other.

Renesmee hopped off of my lap and held out her arms. I stood, ready to be off.

After we had officially decided to enroll her in school, we had left and bought her the essentials - paper, pencils, crayons, etc.

It was a good thing that Renesmee was stronger than humans, or I would have worried that the burden she had to carry would be too much for her; she carried the backpack with ease, even though it seemed almost as big as her whole body.

"Well?" Renesmee asked, turning in a slow circle. She gave an expectant look.

"Oh, your gorgeous, Nessie!" Esme praised, clasping her hands together.

Nessie turned to me.

I grinned. "The most beautiful person in the world, like always."

Renesmee's smile was glowing, making her face more angel-like.

She jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. I returned the gesture wholeheartedly. My baby, my beautiful Renesmee..

Edward chuckled. He came over to where I stood and stroked Renesmee's cheek. She straightened up and smiled, placing a hand on his.

"You are irresistably lovely, sweetheart," Edward murmured, grinning. I couldn't help thinking, as I gazed at Edward's glorious face, that his comment was competely spot on with the way I felt about _him_, as well.

Emmett laughed. "If you two still aren't done with giving Nessie a big head, then you'll be the cause of making her late on her first day."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment.

I carried Nessie in my arms as we headed out the door to the garage. I set Nessie into the booster seat, much to her distaste and discomfort. Keeping up the charade.

She placed her hand on my cheek. She would much rather ride in my lap in the front.

"Sorry, baby. We have to keep up the human facade today. We will be around a lot of humans, remember?"

She did. She replaced her hand and crossed her arms.

Edward chuckled from the driver's seat. I took the contacts out of my purse and popped them in, resisting the urge to dislodge the irritations. I climbed into the passenger side of the Volvo, ready for the whole darn thing to be over with.

* * *

"Now, remember what we told you Nessie," I murmured, low enough that human ears couldn't hear.

"Don't forget that you're special, honey, but we have to make them think that your _completely_ ordinary," I explained, regretting the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. It felt wrong telling my daughter to become something she wasn't.

Nessie grinned. She placed her hand on mine, showing me that she understood and her feelings were..confident. It reminded me so much of Jacob - they were a good match, I admitted reluctantly to myself. It sometimes made me feel a little awkward. I could just imagine the kind of conversation that I would have with Nessie..

_"Momma, Jacob says that he knew you since you were little. He __also said that you two got really close when daddy was away."_

_"Well, you see, Nessie, I sort of made out with him once.."_ Ha! I hoped a conversation like that wasn't neccessary. _EVER_.

Once again, I was glad that my mind was a mystery to Edward. I most definitely would have blushed if it were possible for me to.

Edward snickered to himself. There was a small part of my brain that was very clearly aware of our surroundings. We were standing next to the Volvo, in a small circle. I was squatting down in front of Renesmee. There was a LOT of people staring. I could see the way the mothers gazed at Renesmee, trying to disguise the longing they felt, wishing that Renesmee was there's. I grinned, despite myself. I was a little flattered..and a little worried. What if someone wanted to steal my angel from me? I wasn't sure if they _could_, but if they did, I had no doubt that my anger wouldn't be so easily contained on the person responsible.

I noticed how most of the males were stealing glances at me, which I barely noticed...no, what bothered me was the way all of the women were looking at Edward.

"Nessie," I fretted, trying my best to hide the distress in my voice. "Don't accept a ride from strangers, all right? You make sure to-"

She placed a hand over my mouth. Edward laughed.

"Momma, I'll be fine," she comforted, stroking my cheek. I heard a few people within hearing distance gasp quietly when they heard Renesmee's beautiful high soprano voice.

"Oh, goodbye sweetheart!" I choked, lifting her off the ground and hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you terribly!"

I handed her to Edward. Her long ringlets - now traveling a little past her shoulders - bounced daintily during the exchange.

"Nessie," Edward sighed, embracing her. They separated, smiling at each other. "I know that you will be on your _best_ behavior, won't you?" Only the three of us could catch the double meaning in his words. She nodded in firm agreement. She placed her hand on his face.

Edward laughed. "Of _course_ that would be fine, Nessie." He gently set her on the ground and held out his left hand. She took it, and looked at me impatiently, holding out her left to me. I laughed and placed my hand in hers. We walked into the building this way - Nessie in the middle of the two of us. We began to swing her back and forth as we headed towards the door, and she giggled.

* * *

I managed a smile as I gazed into the huge mirror set into the wall of my closet. Deep blue was my favorite color on me..and Edward's.

"Finally, the right reaction! Something that only happens sporadically when it involves fashion for you," Alice commented, handing me a purse to match.

I snorted. "Let's go before you never see that reaction _again_." I headed out the door and Alice trailed after me, laughing.

"Pushy, pushy."

It wasn't until we were immersed in our shopping(for me a distraction, for Alice pure entertainment), when things _really_ started to take a turn for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Favors

"Ooh, Bella! You would look _perfect_ in this!" Alice snatched something off the rack she had been inspecting.

We were busy sorting through clothes after clothes in yet _another_ store, this being one of Alice's favorites. The room was white and smelled strongly of cotton, denim, and satin.

"Mmm," I muttered, mechanically shifting through the clothes on my rack without really seeing them. My mind was elsewhere.

"But you didn't even _look_ at it," Alice pouted. Oops.

I was about to turn to see the garment she held, but instead I heard the fabric swish at it slipped through her fingers. _Slipped through __her fingers? _I swiftly took hold of the hanger before it clattered against the floor. I hooked the head of the hanger back on the rack. I already knew what I would find in Alice's expression..

Her eyes were glassy, distant. Her face was frozen and her mouth was opening, forming an "o". I froze, terrified.

"Alice?" I managed to choke out. I gazed around. No one was paying any attention to us. Good.

I gently led her to a chair nearby, hidden from probing eyes.

Alice blinked and her eyes suddenly refocused. Fear completely overwhelmed them. The single word she uttered next made my insides freeze over, made me feel the same terror I felt when I heard that the Volturi were coming to murder us all.

"Renesmee."

I took a sharp intake of breath. I didn't stop to ask what was wrong. I knew it was imminent from the way Alice looked after she saw what she did. I fought the wave of deja vu that threatened to lock me in place as I bolted out of the store the fastest I had ever run before, faster even than my first run as a vampire.

I took off into the woods, heading towards the school. Was it too late? What was going on? I didn't hesitate when I heard Alice in close pursuit.

The last moment kept repeating itself over and over in my head. "Renesmee," Alice had said. "Renesmee." _Renesmee, Renesmee, __Renesmee! _

"Bella! It's Demetri! He's tracking her, he's tracking Renesmee!"

"No, _no_, NO!" I screamed, running ever faster. Alice trailed after me as best she could.

I couldn't slow to allow her to catch up; I was too focused on saving Renesmee from that _lowlife_, that monster, that _servant_ of Aro's. There was no doubt in my mind that Aro was the one who sent him on this mission.

Aro wanted Renesmee, wanted anything unique to add to his collection. Someone like me, especially Alice..I wondered whether he wanted Alice or Renesmee more.

Considering the current circumstances, I assumed Renesmee.

Then I heard Alice take the cell phone out of her purse and listened as her frantic voice sped through describing the situation at hand. It was Edward.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! He must have kept himself from me because he was intermingling with Renesmee's future. I can't see Nessie, so I couldn't see him too clearly. I-"

"Alice, I don't blame you for anything," Edward muttered, sounding distracted and tense. "I'm on my way."

She shoved the phone into her purse, mumbling, "It was a good thing he decided for an instant not to go through with it, or I never would have seen him coming." She shuddered, disgusted with herself. I wanted to comfort her, but now wasn't the time for that.

Finally, I could see the building fast approaching. The trees were thinning and my breathing accelerated. Were we arriving in time? Was Renesmee safe?

Alice gasped. "Demetri didn't come over orders from Aro. He came as a favor of Jane's."


	6. Chapter 6: What?

The name didn't register at first. _Wasn't_ _Aro's_ _assignment?_ But he was the only one who truly wanted Renesmee for his very own, wasn't he? He would do anything to gain the things he wanted. That was put forth when he sent the entire Volturi family to gain such treasures and to destroy those that could become a stronger force, a stronger unit, than his own.

Then the realization hit me full force like a blow to the stomach.

_'He came as a favor of Jane's,'_ Alice had said.

As. A. Favor. Of. Jane's.

Jane...the only one truly enraged by my powers. I was the only one she couldn't control, the only one she couldn't harm at a whim.

The only one she undeniably loathed.

She knew how much I loved Renesmee...she wanted to hurt me, in the worst way imaginable, but she was also loyal to Aro. So. She must want to have Renesmee taken to Aro, unharmed. This conclusion didn't help in lifting my spirits, however; this whole thing was revolting, outrageous.

I felt vemon well up in my mouth and a red tint form and cloud the corners of my vision. A feral snarl ripped from between my clenched teeth.

"Bella," Alice called, urgency in her tone. "He caught our scent and he's backtracking. He's changed course. He isn't going after Nessie anymore."

"It doesn't matter," I snapped. "He won't stop until he has her!"

Edward had told me that tracking was Demetri's skill, his passion. No, he wouldn't stop until he had my baby...until sadistic Jane was satisfied. Demetri most likely was afraid of what Jane would do to him if he failed.

I hoped he enjoyed disappointment.

"Yes," Alice whispered in confirmation. "He has no intention of stopping, but he hasn't decided on which action to take."

Suddenly, we were there. I knew that even Demetri wouldn't be dumb enough to sprint headlong into the building, in clear view of human witnesses. Then again, I never believed that Jane would attempt something so foolish; and why not send more than one Volturi guard? Why would Aro agree to something like this, when it risked losing one of his precious puppets?

I slowed to a fast pace, a little too quick to seem normal. I didn't care. All I wanted was to have Renesmee safe in my arms again.

Alice grabbed hold of my arm and tried to stop me. I was still stronger than her, and she only succeeded in slowing me down. I growled and shoved her arm away.

"Bella, wait! He's nowhere near this building anymore, I'm positive about that," she reasoned. "Don't rush into anything."

I heard what Alice said, but I didn't want to listen. I stormed into the building, shoving open the double doors without pausing. As I passed a male teacher, he glanced at my face and away, then did a double take. I barely noticed and continued down the hall at a brisk pace. Alice followed without comment, keeping pace with me on my right side.

When we made it to the room, I paused outside the door. I debated the best possible way to explain my reasons for barging in and taking her out of class. I could always walk in, grab her, and leave, but that would result in a possible "kidnapping".

I heard Edward's footfalls as he ran towards the building. He was at my side in a sixtieth of a second.

"Bella, we couldn't catch any scent that was remotely close to Demetri's. He's disappeared. I'm not sure how..it doesn't make any sense."

Couldn't catch his scent? How was that _possible_?

"Well, he's not tracking Nessie anymore," Alice explained with confidence. She seemed pleased with what information she was able to provide. I knew how much she hated being "blind".

"What? What stopped him?"

"He caught our scent and changed course," Alice shrugged nonchalantly.

Edward was already shaking his head before she even finished her sentence. He pinched the bridge of his nose using his thumb and forefinger, frustrated.

"That is not how Demetri's mind works," Edward began, sighing. "Once he goes on the hunt, he will _not_ stop until he reaches his targeted victim."

"Then," I started, my eyebrows pulling together,"what's going on?"

Edward and Alice stared at one other in silence. Alice must have been sharing information with Edward; he nodded and his facial expression changed from control, to anger, to full concentration mode in a matter of seconds. They started up a mumbled conversation, swapping ideas and theories, but I wasn't listening. I was too worried about Renesmee.

Suddenly, my curiosity got the best of me and I peeked into Renesmee's room from behind the thin sheet of rectangular glass...at a sight that shocked even Alice. _Alice!_


	7. Chapter 7: ABC Catastrophe

I walked confidently into the small classroom, which smelled heavily of cleaning chemicals, crayons, and humans.

There were many desks connected to one another in clusters spread around the middle of the room. Each desk faced another, set in groups of four. I saw that each desk had a child's name written on the top in black marker across a taped piece of paper; the material was designed to resemble a school bus.

I was told by my parents to mimick the actions of the other children. I gazed around the room, searching for their faces.

I found them. One child was wailing, tears streaming down her face, as she clutched her mother's skirt in a death grip. The beige fabric was bunched up in the four year old's fists, causing the mother to bend towards the child for fear the garment might slip off her waist. She was murmuring soothingly, rubbing her daughters back as she tried to calm her down.

I moved on to another child. My eyes skipped over another teary- eyed face and fell on the cheerful expression of a small boy. He was busy stacking and restacking a pile of wooden blocks with the letters of the alphabet painted in red on each side.

As I watched, the tower tilted towards the left. The boy was busy reaching behind himself for another block and didn't realize that he had bumped the tower with his knee. It came crashing down, much to the child's surprise. He began to laugh and clap enthusiastically. I laughed too; I saw in my peripheral vision the teacher's eyes grow wide when she heard my moment of amusement.

I turned my attention to the teacher. As she gazed at my face, her expression changed from surprise to wonder.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I could try working with the little boy stacking blocks(which seemed like fun), but I worried over whether I was ready for conversation. So I went over to the desk marked with my name and took the crayon box out of my backpack, along with a spiral notebook.

I took out a green crayon and began to draw grass when the crayon snapped in two. Oops.

I took out another and began to draw the sun._ Snap!_

I frowned, frustrated. I grabbed the crayon bits and flung them into the trash.

Maybe it _was_ time for some conversation. I slowly walked over to the boy stacking up blocks.

"Hi," I said softly. Was that too basic? Should I have said something else?

But my troubles were unnecessary. The blonde boy smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. I smiled back and sat down cross-legged in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Timothy," the boy replied, handing me a wooden block.

Ironically, it was the letter "R".

"Renesmee," I answered, pointing at my chest. He smiled, showing his tiny baby teeth.

His attention shifted to the blocks as he preceded in recreating a tower. I took some blocks for myself and started building.

Before I knew it, my tower was created. Not one block had wobbled during the entire construction. Suddenly, Timothy threw one of his blocks into the center of my pile, making the stack tumble to the floor. We both started to laugh, entertained with one another. At least I finally found a friend.

A few minutes had passed, and I had succeeded in making a tower that reached well above my head. I had begun to jump and place the blocks on the top in that fashion. It was so easy to create the correct amount of momentum to reach up and stack the block just right on top of another to add to the towering mass of letters. All of the blocks created a sentence. The teacher had been busy welcoming the newcomers and talking to parents. No one had seen my creation except for most of the children in my class. They were gazing at the tower with amazement, their eyes bugging out.

I was about to call out to the teacher, but when I heard my aunt's voice, I paused. I could hear her and my mother as they walked towards the school building. They began talking as they came closer. My father joined them shortly after they arrived. What was going on? Their conversation made no sense to me. Suddenly, I saw my mother's face as she gazed into the room.

I smiled and waved. When her attention was drawn to the tower, she froze.

I frowned. What was wrong with it? Did I leave out a letter? Then Alice and my father's face joined my mother's. That same look came across their faces and I started to feel worried and confused. What did I do wrong?

Then Alice regained composer and reacted quickly. She opened the door silently and threw something at my tower. It all came crashing down, making a huge mess of wooden cubes all along the carpeted floor. Why did she do that?

I looked down and saw the silver quarter Alice had thrown land at my feet.

My teacher finally turned towards the tower _after_it had been destroyed. She didn't seem surprised like my classmates of horrified like my family. She took in the mess without a second glance, for her attention was immediately drawn to my father's face. I could hear her heart beat a little faster. She began to try and smooth down her bleach blonde hair with the palms of her hands.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," she began, stumbling over the words. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Daddy smiled tenderly in my direction, and I saw the amusement in his eyes. I suppose he thought that the destruction of my tower was funny. I didn't think so. His smile widened.

"Well, it just so happens that one of my daughter's aunts was put into the hospital today, and she has been requesting Renesmee's presence," my mother explained, her face suddenly masked with sadness and worry.

"We were hoping that you would allow us to take Renesmee out of class for the day," daddy added, turning his attention to the teacher. Her heart beat even faster.

Rosalie was sick?

"Uh..sure, that would be fine," she managed to stutter, swallowing loudly.

"That is most kind," Edward replied, turning towards me again. He strode over to where I was standing and picked me up off the floor, carrying me over to mommy. She opened her arms and I reached for her at the same instant. When she finally held me, she hugged me fiercely.

We all walked out of the room then, the four of us. I placed my hand on my mother's cheek and shared with her the image of Alice as she threw the coin that caused my beautiful tower's demise. She laughed and so did daddy.

"Nessie, sweetheart, you aren't supposed to be so far advanced as to have been able to create such a sentence, let alone such a creation," my father explained, still amused.

"It was very wonderful, yes, but not something that humans can see."

I frowned. My classmates had seen it..

"Don't worry about them," he answered my thoughts. "At such a young age, they will forget that it ever happened as they grow older. Besides, none of them could even read yet."

I felt so ashamed. My head dropped and my face fell. How could I have done something so terrible?

"No, honey, don't feel upset about this. We should have told you this earlier," daddy reasoned, stroking my cheek.

"It wasn't your fault at all," mommy agreed, patting my back.

I placed my hand on my mother's face again. Was Rosalie okay?

"Oh, of course she's alright, sweetie. We aren't able to get sick," mommy reassured me. "We only said that as an excuse."

As an excuse? Why?

"Because you may be in danger, Nessie, and we aren't sure who's behind it," daddy muttered softly, locking his gaze with mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Concealed and Controlled

In case you didn't know, this chapter is based in Demetri's point of view. ;D I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

I smiled, revelling in the closeness of my target. Almost there.

The scent of the strange half-human half-vampire child was getting stronger, making me run at a quicker pace. The pull was getting stronger, making me smile. Tracking was so pleasant, so natural. Jane would be so pleased in me that I was bringing her the object she desired. She hated Bella with a terrible passion, which greatly amused me.

I thought of Bella as a sort of prize...and Felix thought of it more strongly than I. He was quite taken with her. Felix had really hated the idea of killing her, and was very pleased with not having to..though not as thrilled about keeping Edward alive. I smiled at the memory.

Felix was all brawn and no brains, as the humans say.

Suddenly, my resolve wavered. What was I _doing_? Aro would be so furious with me for going after Renesmee.

I looked around me, and I felt all of my qualms dissolve in an instant. I felt the desperate need to go after the girl again. I took off once more towards the building which held my prize.

Suddenly, the desire abruptly vanished and it felt as though a mist which had clouded my thoughts was being lifted.

I gazed around me, completely taken aback by my surroundings. Why was I in Forks again? Wait! A plethora of memories came flooding back to me. Jane had never asked me to come here! I had never been threatened, never been given this task. So why did the whole thing get into my head and control me in the first place? Why hadn't I noticed it?

I remembered leaving Volterra now without any explanation. I remembered following one of the half breeds outside..and I remembered seeing a blonde girl staring intently towards me, a smile spread across her face, and being confused at her expression. I had been about to approach the girl, then my memory had clouded and I had envisioned Jane speaking to me about how she wanted Renesmee for revenge against Bella..and how I had agreed from fear of Jane's control and had taken off towards the pull of Renesmee's individual trace, completely submerged in my thoughts of tracking Renesmee taking full control of me.

I turned when I heard the sound of a fast beating heart. Had one of the half human girls followed me?

What I saw shocked me even more. It was a young girl, with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair. She was very familiar somehow..Her skin was creamy in color; her eyes showed her fear and frustration. I knew exactly what she was, and finally realized why her face was so familiar. She was the girl I had seen in Volterra! But it didn't make sense. What I saw _was_a half breed girl, but not one that I recognized. We destroyed Joham and taken all of the sisters in. _All_ of the sisters...hadn't we? Apparently, this one had tricked us somehow, concealed herself from us somehow.

I snarled, preparing to attack.

Then I threw that emotion out the window. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to return to Volterra, so I dashed away, the blonde girl forgotten. Every fiber of my being was craving the narrow streets, the darkness of the city. Why go anywhere else? Volterra was suddenly my only thought, my only desire. My only destination.

I ran and ran, stopping only to quench my thirst. A lone female jogger had crossed my path. Lovely.

Then my memory returned to me and the mist was again lifted. The blonde girl's presence was once again returned to me. What was going on? What was happening to me...then it hit me. It was the girl! I howled in pure rage. That half breed tricked me twice! She must have some type of skill...some type of power.

At least I was grateful that she had me heading in the right direction. Aro would be so pleased to hear about my discovery. What type of a threat did this half breed create against my coven? She was able to...to influence your decisions, it seemed. Could she do anything else extraordinary?

The thought irritated me even more. She was an abomination that deserved to be destroyed. She had dared try and dispose of me!

I ran ever faster towards my master, towards my brothers and sisters. Well, the blonde traitor wasn't going to be staying alive for much longer. I was going to see to that!


End file.
